I know we said goodbye
by Nepenthes
Summary: OS basé sur la chanson 'Sand in my shoes' de Dido. Les secours les ont ramené à la maison mais était ce vraiment ce qu'elle voulait?


RAR « I'll never be with you » :

**Barbie56**: Merci! Tout a fait d'accord avec toi: d'ailleurs il le dit qu'il était devenu le type qui avait tué ses parents indirectement et il est évident que cela le dégoûte. Mais tu as très bien résumé le type : un faux méchant pas très gentil ! Et c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime ! Voui ! Contente que tu ais cru qu'il s'agissait de Kate : j'aime pas quand c'est trop facile. C'est pour ça que les scènes entre lui et Kate m'énervent car il est évident pour tous qu'ils finiront ensemble ! Ggggrrrr ! Ou qu'elle aille avec Jack, pareil, trop facile ! Donc contente que la fin soit inattendue !

RAR « Things don't always turn out that way »

**Anabeille**: D'abord merci pour ta review et tes compliments et désolée de t'avoir choquée, c'était pas volontaire (enfin si mais bon quand même…). Alors comment j'ai pu faire ça ? Bah avec un clavier et des doigts qui tapent dessus, lol. Et puis après tout 'things don't always turn that way'…Pour ce qui est de comment elle est mourrue: aucune idée mais une mort violente et irréversible: genre grosse hémorragie suite à la chute d'une falaise ou l'attaque d'un ours polaire…A toi le choix. Oui, Claire est un de mes perso favoris avec Sawyer, Charlie, Sun, Jin, Michael, Jack…enfin presque tout le monde quoi ! Mais j'aime bien écrire sur elle parce que ses sentiments pour Charlie sont indéterminés, que les siens sont évidents, qu'elle a un bébé dans le ventre qui va certainement joué un rôle déterminant, etc, etc…Et non, j'ai pas vu les épisodes de cette fabuleuse série mais je les ai lu (bah oui, j'aime pas patienter et je veux tout savoir tout de suite ! Et voilà le troisième OS centré sur…ai-je besoin de la préciser ? Merci et bizoo !

**La Martienne Elfique **: Tout d'abord merci ! ensuite, c'est vrai qu'elle meurt un peu vite la mamacita mais je sais pas de quoi : accident de pipi room, meurtre, suicide (non, ce dernier à rayer !) Mais sinon, quand j'écrivais je pensais à une chute d'une falaise ou à l'attaque d'un animal mais j'ai voulu laisser planer le mystère comme tout ce qui arrive sur cet île. Je pense être d'accord avec toi pour le 'she likes me' : ce type respire l'arrogance à plein tube (et c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime) mais bon, je prends tout ce qui est bon pour aller dans ma direction même si c'est du n'importe quoi. De toute façon, je ne me fais pas d'illusion : il va finir avec Kate (enfin si les producteurs la tuent pas avant). Je sais pas pourquoi les autres l'aiment pas : moi, c'est parce qu'elle est trop présente, je pense. Explications : tous ont un faible pour elle (Jack, Sawyer, Sahid un moment), elle est de toutes les aventures, elle est trop mystérieuse et sait un peu trop chose (exemple : la traque parce que c'était elle qui l'était donc elle devrait l'ignorer), a un comportement trop ambigu (style Rambo qui décide soudainement d'aller batifoler dans l'eau avec un certain jeune homme blond…) mais surtout : elle a laissé tomber quand ils ont retrouvé Charlie mort et il l'aurait vraiment été si Jack l'avait écouté, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais, lol. Je suis en train de réfléchir à une histoire en plusieurs chapitres mais je voulais d'abord finir ma mini trilogie…ce qui est fait !

**Misara **: Merci, merci et merci ! Contente que tu apprécie de lire mes petites histoires.

Comment t'as deviné qu'il y en aurais une troisième ?lol. Bah en tout cas, tu peux te faire engager comme médium parce que voilà la troisième !

**la-ptite-fée-clochette **: Merci pour ta review ! Pourquoi elle est mourrue? Parce que j'aime faire souffrir les personnages et que je n'aime pas les fins trop convenues. Ca n'aurait pas été marrant si il serait rentré avec elle en Australie : « et ils vécurent heureux et eurent pleins d'autres enfants ». Et puis, 'les choses ne se déroulent pas toujours ainsi'…Et bien ,on a les mêmes goûts musicaux ou quoi ? moi, j'ai craqué ; comme beaucoup je pense, pour 'wherever you will go' et puis ensuite pour leurs autres chansons. Veinarde d'avoir vu Alex et les autres ! C'était bien ? Maintenant quand tu l'entendras, tu penseras à un petit Charlie inconsolable avec un gosse à charge, lol. Contente je suis (je fais du maître Yoda, là) de savoir que ma fic t'as 'boulversifié', lol, et que la chanson et l'histoire vont bien ensemble…(je crois que je suis devenue une accro des songfics…mais il faut encore que le docteur me le confirme.) Mais si n'hésite pas à écrire et pi tu peux lire en même temps ! Vas-y fonce !Voilà une troisième (et dernière) OS et bizoo !

**L'ange diablesse **: Merci ! Désolée de t'avoir fait pleuré. Merci pour tes compliments et de rien. J'aime beaucoup également le personnage de Charlie et son côté ambigu : un gentil jeune homme plongé dans l'enfer de la drogue qui a fait que sa personnalité n'est plus aussi claire qu'auparavant…

Rien ne m'appartient : ni les paroles de la chanson de Dido « Sand in my shoes », ni les personnages de la série TV « Lost ».

Note : Bon alors voilà la dernière OS…enfin jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle chanson taquine mon oreille…Il faut dire que « Secret » de Maroon 5 me turlupine et peut être que je l'utiliserai, d'ailleurs même sûrement, un jour,…Bon je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

I know we said goodbye

_Two weeks feels like the whole world should have changed _

_But I'm home now and things still look the same._

Claire soupira en se retrouvant dans l'agitation permanente de Sydney. Elle fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la porte d'entrée de son immeuble. Elle glissa un regard vers Aaron et ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire quand celui-ci se mit à gazouiller. Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans le hall d'entrée, elle rencontra la concierge qui la salua comme si de rien n'était et lui assura que rien n'avait changé durant son absence. Ensuite, elle se rendit au supermarché faire des provisions, fuyant le rayon des fruits exotiques. Elle en avait assez mangé pour le reste de sa vie ! La caissière la reconnut et lui décocha un bref sourire tandis que les yeux de la jeune femme tentait de se réhabituer au constant mouvement de la vie urbaine. Après avoir passé des mois sur une île sauvage etun voyage de retour éprouvant, elle avait imaginé que plus rien ne serait jamais comme auparavant. Toutefois, rien n'avait changé en son absence. La Terre avait continué sa ronde sans remarquer qu'elle et 47 autres personnes s'étaient retrouvées au milieu de nulle part, oubliées du monde. Non tout était comme avant.

_I think I'll leave it till tomorrow to unpack, try to forget for one more night_

_That I'm back in my flat._

Elle poussa la porte de son appartement pour le voir dans l'exact état dans lequel elle l'avait laissé avant de partir: le lit défait, la vaisselle dans l'évier, les vêtements en désordre,…Haussant les épaules, elle décida de s'en occuper plus tard et entreprit d'aller coucher son enfant dans le petit berceau inachevé dans la pièce jouxtant sa chambre. Jetant un regard découragé autour d'elle, la jeune mère alluma son poste de télévision et tomba sur une énième rediffusion de« La petite maison dans la prairie ». Elle reporta son regard vers le carré de ciel que découpait sa fenêtre et se couvrit d'une couverture tandis que des sanglots lui étreignirent la gorge.

_On the road where cars never stop going through the night _

_To a life where I can't watch the sun set, I don't have time, I don't have time._

« Claire. »

La jeune femme blonde approcha à grandes enjambées de son responsable, portant un plateau trop lourd pour elle.

« Oui ?

« J'aurai besoin de toi samedi soir…

« Mais c'est mon unique jour de repos.

« Parfait mais je croyais que tu avais besoin d'argent.

« Non. D'accord pas de problème. Je serai là.

« Bien…Ces vacances t'ont ramolli. »

Il ne put voir le regard noir qu'elle lui lança quand il eut le dos tourné. Elle regarda l'heure à sa montre et poussa un cri de surprise avant de se précipiter à son vestiaire et d'aller récupérer Aaron chez sa meilleure amie.

« Je vais au cinéma, tu viens, lui demanda cette dernière.

« Non. Je dois aller le coucher et je travaille tôt demain.

« Prend le temps de respirer ma vieille.

« J'ai pas le temps pour ça. »

Elle se figea en disant ces paroles tandis que le soleil disparaissait sous l'horizon et, après une seconde de vague à l'âme, se reprit et s'engouffra dans le dernier bus.

_I've still got sand in my shoes and I can't shake the thought of you_

_I should get on, forget you but why would I want to?_

Claire marchait en boitant en se rendant au point d'eau, portant son bébé dans les bras. Elle soupira et entendit Charlie se précipiter à son secours.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Je vais appeler Jack. Jack ! Jack !

« Arrête , éclata-t-elle de rire. J'ai juste du sable dans la chaussure. Tiens le moi. »

Elle lui mit Aaron entre les bras qu'il serra maladroitement contre lui tandis qu'elle posait une main sur son épaule afin de s'y reposer pour se saisir de sa chaussure droite et de la vider.

« C'est pas possible. On en retrouve partout ! »

Il lui fit un sourire étrange tandis qu'elle lui reprenait l'enfant, intriguée de son comportement.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

« Rien.

« Charlie, dis le moi !

« Non, je dirai rien. Il y a des enfants ici , plaisanta-t-il en s'enfuyant.

« Charlie ! Je suis sérieuse. Dis le moi ! », cria-t-elle en se mettant à sa poursuite.

_I know we said goodbye, anything else would have been confused_

_But I want to see you again._

« Alors?

« Alors quoi, répliqua Claire en buvant une gorge de son thé.

« Tu vas pas me dire que rien ne s'est passé sur l'île…

« Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, pas très jolies d'ailleurs.

« Mais non, je te parle des beaux jeunes hommes qui t'ont dorloté, persévéra sa meilleure amie.

« Arrête ! J'étais enceinte de 8 mois !

« Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as pas rencontré de père potentiel. »

La jeune femme blonde soupira d'exaspération et sirota à nouveau une gorgée brûlante tandis que ses yeux se perdaient dans le vague, se replongeant dans ses souvenirs, dans des souvenirs de lui et d'elle, ensemble.

_Tomorrow's back to work and down to sanity_

_Should run a bath and then clear up the mess I made before I left here._

« Aaron. Aide moi un peu, fit-elle à l'encontre de l'enfant qui s'était mis à pleurer. Si maman ne fait pas le ménage, des rats vont venir te compter une berceuse. »

Elle se précipita vers son enfant et le calma en lui chantant 'Catch a falling star'. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre qu'il allait dormir pour un bout de temps, elle reprit ce qu'elle était en train de faire, tout en jurant.

« C'est pas vrai ! Comment j'ai pu partir en laissant un désordre pareil sans m'en rendre compte ! Et surtout comment est-ce possible qu'un si petit être qui ne sait même pas marcher puisse avoir tant d'affaires ? »

Alors qu'elle retirait un de ses pulls de derrière le canapé, sa main rencontra un objet dur et froid. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'en saisit et le sortit de derrière. La jeune femme dut s'asseoir quand elle découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'un pot vide de beurre de cacahuète. Elle porta une main à sa bouche tandis que son regard se faisait mélancolique et que des larmes lui perlaient aux paupières.

_Try to remind myself that I was happy here before I knew that I could get_

_On a plane and fly away._

Claire observait d'un air sceptique le billet qu'elle avait dans ses mains et qui lui avait été remis par le voyant. Elle leva le regard quand elle entendit des aboiements et fit un sourire au petit garçon qui semblait en vouloir à son père. Elle se retourna quand des cris de femmes hystériques lui parvinrent à ses oreilles. Derrière elle se trouvait une dizaine d'adolescentes qui sautillaient sur place tendant des papiers à un jeune homme blond qui leur adressait des sourires forcés tandis qu'il marchait à grandes enjambées vers l'embarcadère. Elle croisa son regard et il continua à la fixer, se retournant, mais ne pouvant arrêter son chemin en raison des fans. Elle haussa les épaules et poussa un petit cri de surprise quand elle ressentit un coups de pied dans son ventre. Etait-ce vraiment une si bonne idée de prendre ce vol ?

_From the road where the cars never stop going through the night_

_To a life where I can watch the sun set and take my time, take all our time._

Tandis qu'elle traversait la plage pour retourner aux cavernes avant que la nuit tombe, elle vit la silhouette assise de Charlie se découpant sur le ciel qui se teintait de rouge. Elle s'approcha de lui en douceur et celui-ci sursauta à peine quand elle prit la parole.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

« Rien. Je regarde.

« Quoi ?

« La seconde plus belle chose au monde.

« Le coucher de soleil , demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« C'est ringard, einh ?

« Non. Je n'ai jamais pris le temps.

« Eh bien prends le. », déclara-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Elle n'avait jamais vu quelque d'aussi magnifique et se demanda comment elle avait bien pu passer à côté avant. Elle respira de bonheur tandis que le dernier rayon solaire se faisait engloutir par l'océan vorace. Elle aurait voulu que cet instant magique dure à jamais, qu'elle reste aux côtés des deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde pour l'éternité. Soudain, elle se souvint des paroles qu'il avait prononcé plus tôt.

« Au juste c'est quoi la première ?

« Mmh , fit-il, le regard toujours fixé sur l'horizon.

« La plus belle chose au monde.

« Toi. » se contenta-t-il de répondre en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit tandis qu'ils s'observaient, le regard trouble. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'il approchait doucement son visage du sien. Alors que leurs lèvres allaient se frôler, les pleurs de Aaron résonnèrent dans le crépuscule.

_Two weeks away, all it takes to change and turn me around I've fallen_

_I walked away and never said that I wanted to see you again_

Claire descendit de l'avion, Aaron dans ses bras, mais ne fut pas aussi rapide que Sawyer pour arriver aux bagages. Elle se retourna vers le petit groupe de survivants du vol 815 qui se regardaient tous un peu gênés. Ce fut Sawyer qui détendit l'atmosphère en déclarant avant de s'en aller :

« Bon, c'est pas que j'aime pas votre compagnie, mais vous me rappelez trop de mauvais souvenirs ! Alors, bye ! »

Kate secoua la tête d'exaspération et leur adressa un signe d'adieu, notamment à Jack tandis que des policiers l'accueillaient, les menottes prêtes. Claire salua les autres de la même manière et s'arrêta devant Charlie qui se tenait devant elle, attendant ses paroles.

« Bon, commença-t-elle, je crois qu'il est temps de se dire au revoir.

« Oui, on dirait.

« Bien, alors au revoir , déclara-t-elle en l'étreignant.

« Au revoir, ma belle. »

Elle le regarda partir vers son avion pour Londres et se mordit les lèvres, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le rappeler :

« Charlie !

« Oui , se retourna-t-il brusquement.

« …Porte toi bien.

« Toi aussi », répondit-il dans un sourire joyeux.

Elle se détourna de lui afin qu'il ne voit pas les larmes lui ronger le visage.

_I've still got sand in my shoes and I can't shake the thought of you_

_I should get on, forget you but why would I want to?_

Elle se rongeait les ongles en observant le soleil se coucher, le bocal vide toujours entre ses mains. Elle savait qu'elle devait l'oublier : il s'était reconstruit une vie épanouie et heureuse en Angleterre. Cependant, elle n'y parvenait pas, le sachant loin d'elle. Être séparée de lui, c'était comme si chaque jour, des petits morceaux se détachaient d'elle. Soudain, dans ses yeux dans le vague s'alluma une lueur de détermination et elle se leva pour se saisir de son porte feuille et prendre Aaron avec elle. Oh, non, elle n'allait pas l'effacer de sa vie sans lui avoir dit ses sentiments ! Prenant ses clefs, elle embrasa du regard son appartement une dernière fois avant d'ouvrir précipitement sa porte et se figer. Dans l'embrasure, se tenait la silhouette dégingandée de Charlie, la main en l'air prête à frapper. Un instant de stupeur les gela tout deux avant qu'ils ne s'épanouissent en un sourire heureux tandis qu'elle se poussait pour le laisser rentrer et refermer la porte derrière lui.

_I've still got sand in my shoes and I can't shake the thought of you_

_I should get on, forget you but why would I want to?_

_I know we said goodbye, anything else would have been confused_

_But I want to see you again._

**Fin**


End file.
